Silver Lining
by Phx-Songbird
Summary: SSHG. AU. Not HPB or DH complaint. Severus and Hermione must walk through the clouds to find the silver lining. Story that follows what happened after Protector and Safe Haven.
1. Mixed Emotions

Disclaimer: As always, the characters, settings ,etc. do not belong to me. I am not making any money.

A/N: This should have been a one shot but it kind of got away from me. If you have not read "Protector" and "Safe Haven" go back now (and please review while you're there!) or else you might not understand what going on here.

Silver Lining

Chapter 1 – Mixed Emotions

It was not easy making Albus understand why I covered up Mr. Granger's murder. Sure he let Hermione go on with her life, after all he had me. There were only so many people a one hundred and fifty year old wizard could have a hold on. Besides its not as if he could use her they way he used me. For her sake I hoped that the old man would not call on her to pay for her misdeeds. No one new as I did what it was to repay a debt to Albus Dumbledore.

I was called to accompany Hermione to her father's funeral. Her friends made a fuss about not being allowed to join her. I was grateful for not having play watch dog to the lot of them. I was also thankful that she was only child of only children. Those in attendance were mostly patients and associates of the Granger's. I watched as they consoled Mrs. Granger and Hermione, explaining how heart attacks were common for middle aged men. Being a wizard had its advantages. I would not be considered middle aged for at least twenty more years.

When the funeral was over I took the women home. I had to explain to Mrs. Granger that Hermione needed protection. She could not understand how she would be safe in her home but her daughter would not. So with as much patience as I could muster, I told the woman that Hermione needed the protection of other witches and wizards if she were to remain safe from the threats that currently plagued our world. When it became clear to her, she became hysterical. I really couldn't blame her, but there was something about a woman's tears that I just could not tolerate. It was strange that Hermione's tears never had that affect on me. When she cried all I ever wanted to do was comfort her. I was tempted to obliviate the woman, but I knew that Hermione would not like that.

Strange, I did not recall a time where a student's thought affected my actions. It never had, but this was no ordinary student. This was Hermione. Our relationship went beyond that of student and teacher. I considered her my friend. I believed that she thought of me as a friend too. Her well being meant a great deal to me and therefore it was extended to her mother.

I had left them alone to say their goodbyes, but we had lingered here long enough. It was time to go, I entered the room they were silently, but did not speak.

"Mum, I have to go. I go every summer."

"Yes Hermione, but your father is gone now."

"Yes, but the longer I stay..." Hermione hesitated and took her mother's hand pleaded with her eyes.

"I understand honey. Please be safe."

"Professor Snape and the others will see to it."

"I trust him."

"So do I mum."

Strange to here that from her mother. It was at this time that chose to interrupt. "Ms. Granger, it's time now." She nodded at me and looked back to her mother.

"Please keep my little girl safe."

"I will do everything within my power to ensure her safety Madam."

"Thank you Professor."

I nodded and turned to Hermione. She started to cry, I longed to reach to her and wipe the tears away. There was nothing I wanted at that moment but to reassure her, and promise her that everything would be fine. What I actually did was offered my arm to take her back to the Burrow. I disapparated about a half mile away from the Weasley's home. I wanted some time to speak to her privately. "Hermione," was I could say before her tears began to flow in earnest. She held on to me and wept. I held her and did what I had wanted to do at her mother's home "Sh, it will be alright. I promise you Hermione, that it will all be alright." She looked up at might with her tear filled eyes. I new she was surprised by my words. I had never made her promises of that nature. For the first time since I started spying on the Dark Lord for Dumbledore I realized that I wanted to live, and my reason for living was standing right here in my arms.

"Thank you Severus, for everything. For saving our lives more times than we could count, even when we doubted you. Thank you for being here for me now."

"Hermione, you have nothing to thank me for."

"But I owe you so much Severus, I would probably be dead right now if it were not for you."

I was suddenly flooded by the one thing I could not afford, emotion. She had a way of doing that to me. "I will always be there for you Hermione, always." I never meant anything more.

Once again she was in my arms and I didn't want to let go. For a moment I remembered the fate that I rescued her from. Was I any better than her father? Or mine? I released her from the embrace feeling like an old pervert. How could I even look at a girl young enough to be my daughter? Not that I would ever take advantage of her. She deserved better than that, better than me. Yet I couldn't help becoming enraptured by her. Hermione was the first woman since Lily that didn't look at me with disgust. She was not like the death eater woman that looked at me with self interest, vying for power by aligning themselves with someone in the inner circle.

Hermione gave herself completely. I knew that I could not be anything more than friendship on her part, however I wanted anything I could have from her. My thoughts were interrupted when she spoke "Severus, if only..." she never completed the thought and did not ask her to.

"Hermione its time I got you back to the Weasley's, they will be worried."

"Yes of course Severus."

We walked the rest of the way in silence. When we entered the gates she was immediately surrounded by her friends. Molly greeted me, "Hello Severus, would like to come in and join us for tea?"

"No thank you Molly, I must be going."

At these words Hermione turned her back on her friends and looked towards me "thank you sir."

"You are welcome Ms. Granger."

I turned my back and disapparated.

ooooOOOoooo

He left me again in the company of my friends and what I considered to be my surrogate family. Ron took my hand and led me into the house as soon as Severus left. Harry and Ginny left us alone. I thought this was rather odd, but I did not think to question it.

"Hermione, are you okay?"

"Yes Ron, I'm fine."

"We thought it was best to leave you alone when you first arrived, but we've all been worried about you."

"Ron, relax. I'm fine, really."

"That's good Hermione."

"Are you okay Ron? You're acting odd."

"Its just that there's something I wanted to ask you Hermione and I don't know if now is the right time with what happened to your dad."

"Ron, we've been best friends since we were eleven. Ask."

"Hermione..."

"Get on with it Ron." I was starting to lose patience with him.

"Hermione I just wanted to ask if you wanted to be my girlfriend."

"Oh Ron." If he had asked me before the end of the term I might have considered it. I never thought of Ron that way but I knew that he was safe. Now things were different. I was not sure what exactly I was feeling for Severus, but I wanted to figure it out. I had to turn him down. "I'm sorry Ron, but I can't."

"Why Hermione, is there someone else?"

"No Ron." To think that I was feeling badly for him. How dare he?

"Is it Krum?"

"Ronald Weasley, you have no right to question me this way."

"Hermione its supposed to be us. Tell me who he is."

"Ron I don't know how you came to that conclusion. Was it supposed to be us when you were thrashing about with Lavender Brown?"

"Hermione that was just..."

"Just what, Ron?"

"She wasn't you."

"No, she most certainly was not."

"Why Hermione?"

"I just can't Ron, accept it."

He stormed out of the room fuming. I know that probably would not be speaking to me for the rest of the summer. The way I was feeling at the moment that suited me just fine. Just as I was about to go on a mental rampage Ginny came in to find me.

"I guess that didn't go to well?"

"No Gin, it didn't."

"He's always liked you."

"He has a funny way of showing it."

"You don't have to take that tone with me Hermione, I'm not defending him."

"Sorry Gin, its just he has awfully bad timing."

"Hermione, _is _there someone else?"

"So you heard."

"I think the whole of Ottery St. Catchpole heard."

"No Ginny there isn't. Ron is just so... Ron. I can't see him as a boyfriend. Things would have been different a year ago, but now... I just can't."

I know she didn't buy it, but at least she wasn't pushing for answers. I was confused, Severus seemed so different this afternoon. He was more open and more giving than he was before. When he first showed up at my house he offered protection, and later offered friendship when we were at his house. I gladly accepted both. He had proved himself more than worthy. He was a better friend than Ron. Ron. Poor Ron, had done nothing but have a poor sense of timing. I know I should go talk to him or else this was going to be a long summer.

Thanks to all who have reviewed "Protector" and "Safe Haven", you guys inspire me. Please review this story. Reviews are better than chocolate and just as addictive, but not as good as cookies (that's for you Chip). I can't get enough and love it my in box is full of tthem I still have all the old ones and I look at them everyday. I need a life. ;)


	2. Cruel to be Kind

Disclaimer: Not mine. No money being made. Yadda yadda yadda.

A/N: These stories are not HBP or DH compliant but I will gleen from those books when necessary.

Silver Lining – Chapter 2 – Cruel to Be Kind

The school year was progressing the same way every other one before had. This years batch of first years managed to produce another Longbottom. Unfortunately he was a member of my house, berating him as I would have liked was not possible. Today was 19 September, her birthday. I watched from the head table as her friends presented her with gifts. Weasley beamed with pride as he handed her a box that appeared to contain jewelry. With a smirk on plastered on my face I continued watching them. My assumption was correct as thin necklace and charm emerged from the small box. The boy took the necklace from her hands and proceeded to fasten it around her neck.

A wave of jealousy flooded me. I longed to crush the boy with my bear hands for touching her so intimately. To keep that emotion down I had to quickly replace it with another, self loathing. I could not be bothered with either emotion. The Dark Lord could call upon me at any moment. If he should catch even the smallest shred of what I was feeling in my mind I would most assuredly be dead. Besides, what right did I have to be pining after an eighteen year old girl. She was my student, suddenly I felt ashamed. I rose from my place at the table and left the Great Hall.

ooooOOOoooo

The Christmas holidays were forthcoming and the students seemed to be more rambunctious than there were at any other time of the year. This however, was not the case in my classroom. I made certain of that. Nevertheless, the holidays could not come soon enough. When the last day of the term finally arrived I had never been happier to see them all go. Of course they would all be safer if they remained at the castle but the parents would want them at home this year with everything going on. My main concern was Hermione, and she would be safe enough with the Weasley's. I was relieved about not having to worry about her and glad to not have her in such close proximity.

My breath nearly left me the next morning when I looked down at the single table that was set in place of the four house tables for the holidays. What was she doing here? Naturally, I had to find out. I would ask Minerva, she was her head of house, she would surely know the reason.

"Minerva, why is Ms. Granger not staying with the Weasley's?"

"Albus thought she would be safer here."

"Of course." Damn the old man. He was right, but she was to close to for comfort. Speaking of which, my sense of comfort all but abandoned me when the object of my desire looked up at the head table and smiled. I felt my insides melt. I had it bad, I must admit. This is a feeling I hadn't felt since Lily. _Oh Lily, what would think of me? _Lily I knew, would tell me to be happy, but what right did I have to happiness after everything I had done.

Breakfast was almost over and I decided to make my retreat from the Great Hall before everyone else. As I was making my way down to my dungeons, I made a sudden pause when I heard footsteps behind me. It was odd since I knew that none of my Slytherins had remained at the castle for the holidays. They had nothing to fear, it was the muggle-borns that took refuge this year. I turned around slowly to surprise the intruder. The only one who was surprised was me. I nearly froze in place from the shock of seeing Hermione standing there holding her school bag and apparently happy to see me.

OoooOOOoooo

"Come in Ms. Granger," he said as he led the way towards his classroom. He warded the door behind us.

"Severus..." he interrupted me. "Hermione, we can not be seen together"

"I know Severus, but I had to see you. I need to talk to you. I've missed you."

This was a great shock to him, but I truly had missed him. There had been enough time since we were alone together in the summer and now, to sort out my feelings. The reason I couldn't go out with Ron was obvious. I cared to deeply for this man to waste my time with another.

"Hermione." His voice was almost a whisper when he spoke my name and his eyes had a look that was akin to longing. I recognized that expression all to well, but from him it was welcome. He felt something for me. The man I cared about also cared. It felt to good to be true. This was a special moment, if I were one of those silly little girls I would say it was love, but I was not. While I could say I cared for him and liked him, I would not be so presumptuous as to profess love for someone I hardly knew.

What I did know was that we shared a bond the went beyond the pain we were both familiar with. It went beyond the fact that he rescued me from a fate worse than death. Severus Snape was my friend, and if he would allow it he could be so much more.

"You must not be seen in my company Hermione, it could be dangerous for both of us."

"I know Severus, that's why I brought these books with me." I opened up my school bag and showed him my books. "This way it will appear as if I'm questioning you about an assignment."

"Insufferable know it all," he bellowed and I flinched but didn't back down.

"You didn't mean that." He was back to old cruel self and I didn't understand.

"I did Ms. Granger, get out of my classroom. Now."

I know this was a short chapter, but I will be posting the next one up really soon. Please review, and thanks to all who have reviewed so far. Songbird.


	3. Battles

Disclaimer: Not mine, never has been never will be.

Silver Lining – Chapter 3 – Battles

She left my classroom in tears. I could do nothing about it. There was no way I was going to put her at risk. What I did was for her own good. Its what I kept telling myself, but I soon realized that the only other time in my life that I hated myself more was when I discovered the truth about the prophecy. Running after her would be futile, so I refrained. Yes, it was for the best. There was nothing I could do to make her happy. I could only bring pain, and Hermione had enough pain in her life.

She would surely hate me. There as nothing I could do about that now. There were other matters that while not as pressing, that needed tending. I would use my work as a spy for the order as means of forgetting about what she means to me. I had duties to attend to and did not need the thoughts of a silly little girl cluttering my mind. After all, everything I did was to benefit her future in our world. If the Dark Lord were to prevail there would be no place for Hermione in the wizarding world. She was intelligent enough to understand that.

Yet she sought me out. I had already told her that she was not in debt to me. There was nothing to repay. Her gratitude was not needed or desired. She said she missed me. Me, of all people. Well she would not be missing me now. I made certain of that. Our interaction would be strictly related to what I taught in class and nothing more. She would not remain after class to ask any questions even if she tried I was not going to permit it.

ooooOOOoooo

My duty as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix continued. I fed the Dark Lord enough information regarding order business to earn his trust, while bringing back every scrap I could get from the Death Eaters to Dumbledore. There were still those amongst the order that did not think me or my information reliable, but the promise that I made to the old man all those years ago ensured that he would trust me. In the end, what the others thought was not important, but for once in my life it would have been nice to be considered trustworthy.

Then like a flash of light it came to me. She trusted me completely. Hermione never doubted me, not for a minute. Not even when I showed up at her house unannounced with claims of protection. She trusted me when I took her to my home, when I assured her that she would not go to Azkaban. When I held her in my arms and promised her that everything would be alright, she trusted me. The irony of it all was that she had given the one thing I desired most and with a few words I discarded it.

The rumors of an attack on Hogswarts were flying around thanks to the help of the Prophet and the Quibbler. These rumors stated that the Dark Lord would be attacking the school during the Easter Holidays. The fact was that he planning his attack much sooner than that. Of course I had already informed the order of his intentions and they were already prepared for it.

Valentine's Day was an ideal day for an attack. The Dark Lord did not believe in love or in the powerful love magic that saved Potter when he was a baby. He wanted it to be on this day since it was his wish to prove that there was no such thing as love. I knew better, not matter what the mad man thought.

Members of the order were stationed at Hogsmead and at other strategic points around the school. She would be at Potter's side. There was nothing I could do to prevent that. She hated me, I had done everything to ensure that. While I could do nothing to keep her away from the battle I would do everything I could to protect her. I would be there for Hermione, I promised her and it was one that I intended to keep. I would lay down my life for her.

ooooOOOoooo

The attack on Hogwarts was imminent. Harry was ready, and so were Ron and I. The night before the attack I could hardly sleep. My mind kept going back to Severus. Was he safe? What would happen to him when he was finally exposed as a spy? There were so many questions without answers. This was not like school where everything was black and white, yes or no. There were so many probable outcomes, and each one was more frightening than the last.

After our last encounter I thought I would never want to even think about him again. He had been horrible to me and I cried for days. I however, have always been very rational. After all my tears had been shed I thought about his behavior, and what I didn't understand was why hadn't I seen through it sooner. He didn't hate me, he was just trying to do what he had always done. Protect me.

After that I stayed out of his way. I only spoke to him when he called upon me in class and didn't make a point to annoy him during class. His position in this war was dangerous, probably even more so than Harry's. I couldn't help but worry about him. Finally I closed my eyes and settled down to sleep. My dreams were filled with him, my Severus. I believed that he would want to stay out of the battle but how could I? Harry needed me and Severus would need me too. I would lay down my life for him if it came to that.

ooooOOOoooo

We were advancing on the school. The order was ready. I couldn't help but think of the irony, bloody St. Valentine's Day indeed. I always hated this holiday. A specific day of the year that would remind me of how truly alone and unloved I was. It did not help to think of Hermione right now. My biggest fear at this moment was not death, not mine anyway. I had been all to prepared for that. I was not prepared for her to die. She was to special to be lost in this madman's war.

The fighting was now starting to escalate. The curses and hexes were flying around me but I maintained my position dodging and blocking when necessary. The younger children where safely hidden within the bowels of the castle, but the older ones chose to fight. This was something I was opposed to, but Albus allowed it. I had to stand by and watch my students fall. The heart that no one believed I possessed was breaking at the sight. The whole seen was made even worse when my own Slytherins joined their parents on the side of the Death Eaters. There was so much death and destruction, and in the name of what? I couldn't understand.

Potter finally emerged to face him. At his side was Hermione and the Weasley boy. It was now or never. I truly despised the boy but I did not doubt that he was capable of taking the Dark Lord down. Hate for the being that had caused him so much pain burned in his eyes. The madman underestimated the boy, and before he could he even see it coming the boy struck him. The spell that would take my master's life forever had been cast by the boy who's life purpose had been his destruction.

It was over. They were elated. I watched as the trio celebrated as well as everyone around them. Fools, they let their guard down. The master was struck down but his servants were equally dangerous. I removed my mask, it was time to reveal true loyalties. That's when all hell broke loose. Hermione was down, Bellatrix Le Strange had cast the cruciatus curse on her. She was a young healthy witch, and at best one bout of crucio would be painful. Under normal conditions she would be in pain for a while but would not be terribly affected. These however, were not normal conditions. Hermione had used vast amounts of magical energy during the battle.

I stunned and bound Bella before she could do anymore damage. I ran to Hermione's side. My attempts at reviving her were useless. She was not responding. Potter and Weasley also ran over to where we were. The boys yelled at me "What are you doing to her?" I wanted to hex them both, but position was precarious so I held myself. "I helping her boy, now stand back." The boys did as I said but Hermione was still not responding. I was becoming desperate. "Hermione, please don't die. I need you. You silly little girl. Wake up please." I didn't care who heard me I didn't want to lose her. She meant everything to me. I picked her up and apparated directly into the hospital wing. The wards had been demolished during the battle. For that I was grateful.

Thanks for sticking with me so far. Please review. I will have the next chapter up soon. Songbird


	4. Never Let Go

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not making any money. Just for fun

A/N: This is it. The fianl chapter. Thanks for sticking with it.

Silver Lining – Chapter 4 – Never Let Go

When I arrived with her in the hospital wing the victims of the war were already occupying many of the beds. The ward had been enlarged for this purpose. So many children maimed and in pain. My heart went out to them but I was more concerned about Hermione right now. "Poppy she needs help, please help her."

"Yes Severus, of course," the matron showed me to an empty bed "put her down over here."

I left her to Poppy, she was all to familiar with the effects of the cruciatus curse after years of treating me for it. I began assisting her with the others. Some of the patients had been hit by dark curses, I was more familiar with the counter curses than she so I set to work on them. I kept looking back to her bed, but she still did not wake. I wanted to sit by her side but there was much work to be done. I knew her friends would be here soon enough. I was hoping that she would wake up before then.

After an hour or so she began to stir. I was at her bedside in an instant. She opened her eyes and gave me a weak smile. I sighed with relief, Hermione was going to be alright. I touched her face and was ready to tell her everything. I could not hold back anything anymore. I was to close to losing her, but the words were never spoken. Our moment was interrupted by Potter and Weasley who had obviously used there new found status as heroes to all wizard kind to gain entry. I left her with them and retreated to my dungeon laboratory. There would be a large amount of potions that would be required before this day was over. More than that, I needed something to keep myself occupied, she was only a few floors above me but I already missed her.

ooooOOOoooo

I heard him calling out to me, trying to wake me. My mind responded to him but my body refused to. The pain was to intense. When I finally woke I was in the hospital wing, he was right by my side. Severus was here with me and all I could do was smile. I was to weak to say anything, He had been worried about me. He touched my cheek and was about to say something when Harry and Ron came to my bedside. The boys were so excited about our victory. They were talking about the battle and about Voldemort's fall. I couldn't blame them for being so happy, but I still tired and in pain. Thankfully, Madam Pomfrey shewed them out to let me get more rest. She gave me a potion that relieved the pain and I was asleep once again.

Several hours later I woke up feeling more like my normal self. I was discharged from the hospital shortly after that, so I went down to Great Hall to find Harry and Ron. Everyone was still celebrating and I was soon overwhelmed by all the people who wanted to hug me and kiss me. I was still not used to having complete strangers touch me. There were couples everywhere snogging and groping each other. Did these people forget that there were so many who died and who were injured?

When I finally found the boys, Harry and Ginny were in a tight embrace. Ron was talking with Dean and Neville but quickly came to my side when he saw me. He led me to one of the tables and we sat down. House tables were not important at the moment. Students from all four houses were sitting everywhere.

"Hermione, I'm so glad you're alright,"

"Thanks Ron."

He took my hand and I was glad. The crush of people in the Great Hall was a little scary and it was good to be near a friend. Harry and Ginny were still attached at the lips. They were so in to each other that I don't think they even realized that I was there. I was happy that they could finally be together. Harry deserved to be happy after everything he had been through since he was a baby.

I don't know what came over Ron, perhaps it was the excitement of the day or the sight of all the happy couples. I had leaned into him glad of the comfort that he provided, he must have thought that it was an invitation for something else. He touched my face and then he tried to kiss me. Suddenly it was not Ron that I was seeing in front of me, but my father. I pushed him away with strength that I did not know that I possessed. My wand was pointed at his face and I was ready to attack. It was Harry that caused me to snap out it. "Hermione, what are you doing?" Ron was pale and his eyes were wide with fright. Oh my God, I was about to attack my best friend. I got up and ran out of the Great Hall.

My feet carried me directly towards the steps that lead to the dungeons. Before I even realized where I was, I opening the door of Severus' classroom. He opened the door of his laboratory as only he could and demanded "What is the meaning of this?" I ran straight to him and wrapped my arms around him. "Oh, Severus," was all I could say.

"Hermione, what are you doing here you should be resting."

"I am alright Severus."

"Are you sure Hermione? You look stressed"

"Yes I am alright." I had to change the subject so I asked him, " Severus why did you leave?"

"Hermione I thought that would want to be with your friends. That you would want to spend time alone with Mr. Weasley after everything that happened."

"When I woke up the person I wanted to see most was already by my side.

Something miraculous happened, for the first time in almost seven years I saw Severus smile. It was just the corners of his mouth upturned slightly but it was not lost on me. What happened in the great hall seemed liked a life time ago.

"I don't want to be him Severus. Don't you know by now? It's you I care for, and as more than just a friend."

"Hermione, I'll never leave you again."

"I know you won't Severus, because I will follow anywhere."

ooooOOOoooo

It was hard to believe that an entire year had passed since the defeat of the Dark Lord. Today we were actually alone for the first time. After the final we had to remain close to castle for our own safety. The last of the Death Eaters were dead of in prison now. I decided to surprise her by taking her to Holland. The enchanted fields of tulips that bloomed year round there.

Our relationship had progressed slowly. We only remained friends while she was a student. As soon as she graduated I made my intentions known to her. I never made any sudden moves or attempted to push her farther than she was ready to go. I always allowed her to make the first move. We had a lifetime to be together and I would not do anything to jeopardize that. She trusted me enough to take her to a new place without knowing where we were going. Trust was important to Hermione after all that she had experienced.

We were walking towards the place where I had arranged to have a picnic lunch waiting.

"Hermione."

"Yes Severus"

"Come, just a little further."

"Severus, I don't think I can go any further."

"Hermione, I am nearly twice your age."

"Severus please."

I gave into her plea, I always did. I went down to the place where she was standing and I carried her the rest of the way.

"I thought you were going to follow me anywhere my dear." I mocked her.

"Oh you." She punched my shoulder playfully.

She had been weakened by the attack at the final battle and tired easily. It was no bother to me. Holding her was my pleasure. She placed kisses on my cheek and my neck to my greater pleasure. When we reached the top of the hill I set her down gently but did not let her go. "I love you Severus, " she said it to me often. I could never hear it enough and she knew this. "I love you too my Hermione."

I'll never understand why the fates chose to give me something so beautiful and precious. When I look into Hermione's eyes I do not try to question why, I just hold her close, knowing that I will never let go.

Thanks for reading. Please review. Songbird


End file.
